1 o’clock
by Fuji S
Summary: Time is everything when it comes to feelings. FujiRyo


**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. I do not own any of the characters, except for the plot of this story; anything else belongs to the creator Konomi.  
  
**Author's Note:** Well, this is a bit frustrating; it is hard to write in character on these characters, so please excuse me if they seem out of character. Even though I watch the episodes repeatedly, however I've discover that it is hard to try to keep to the character's personality. So, bear with me if they seem a bit different, thank you. ^_^ My beta reader still has to go over this, and until she goes over this, I am afraid this thing will have grammar errors. *Sweat drops*

Title: 1 o'clock  
Pairing: FujiRyo  
Genre: Angst

Sapphire eyes deep dark mysterious and so unreal they were peering up at the sky, a hand raises up to try to grab the attention of any of the servers, yet all they did was pass him by.

Wondering what was going on, he glances at his clock it read 12:30 lunch time. All he could think about was in this lighted alley of his flat him sitting beside a wall talking to the one he wanted, those golden eyes and green blacken hair. Strong elfish face and how the other would tip his hat and smile, going 'mada mada dane.' 

Oh the selfishness in him that raise to battle whenever he thought of the other.

Sighing he lean back against the chair his body clothed with simple jeans and a stretch out t-shirt. He had made a deal with the other boy that he would meet the other at a small cafe before heading out to the street tennis courts on their date. 

It had been close to two years since he had started to dated Echizen Ryoma, those two years were memorable. The chase between the two always was strong and the bond later on sprouted to the full-blown pursuit of a relationship. Fuji of course had initiated it, but it was Ryoma whom had finished it. Now they were dating regularly, to give them privacy Fuji had moved out to his own flat.

Strangely Fuji glances up to notice that the weather was rather strange leaves were blowing upward from where he sat, but concerned as to why his koi was late. Ryoma was walking along a car flew past him while he was walking. His eyes focus forward, but stopping when a gust of wind blew leaves all across his area making him flinch from the dirt. 

Looking around strangely the young boy continue on his journey he view the watch and noticed that he was late for their date. It was nearing 12:40 hurrying toward his destination in his pace. 

The tensai was still sitting there wondering where Ryoma was, he view the clock again getting up he look around then went to sit back in the chair. 

Still waiting he notice that his clock was slowing down, it amuses him that whenever you look at time it seem to slow down making you more impatient, sighing he once again stood up. The clock ticked on, making his way forward he journey outward, hoping that he would be able to meet up with Ryoma. Besides wouldn't it be surprising if he found the other before the other found him. 

Fuji liked that thought and so he made his way onward, looking up he smiles to notice that it was a familiar site. "Ryoma!" He called out as he ran forward eager to surprise his koi. Noticing a Benz in the color of black coming up he cringes and tries to get out of the way, but the car passes through him and Ryoma ran through him. Looking around with a frown a crash was heard and he turned to see his prone figure on the floor.

Looking at his hand he watches in horror as people came running up and the figure of Ryoma crying as he kneel against his figure shaking him. Fuji couldn't hear all the screams and his watch he looked at it seem to be stopped on the hands of 1 o'clock. 

Sirens of ambulance came across the scene but Fuji didn't hear anything, all he saw was the agony on those golden eyes that look up to the sky then closed. Whether cursing or asking why he couldn't tell, all he could see was the slowly form words of his name. 'Syusuke.'

It was the first time that Ryoma used his first name; even through his insistence when they were dating that the other would call him Syusuke. Ryoma being the stubborn little bastard teasingly said 'Fuji' adding on the sempai to taunt him. 

But why did a tragedy like this have to yank away his name off those parted lips. It wasn't fair and only thing Fuji could do was cover Ryoma's body only to feel his hands pass through the other boy. He was intangible after all, his body was laying there, while medics were helping to bandage and lift it into a stretcher.

Only thing Fuji could do was follow behind them all the way to the hospital, 'Am I really dead?'

Ryoma stood in the hallway still in shock, Fuji remains with him; this was all he could do. 'Your not really dead.' 

Turning around the tensai looks around wondering where the voice came from. 'Who?'

'Up here--'

Craning his head he looked up to see a little girl standing upside down on the ceiling. 'Who are?'

'What do you think?' Was the sarcastic retort dark long chocolate hair trail down shoulders of the child, deep sapphire eyes stare at the tensai.

'Are you an tenshi?' Fuji asked politely. 

This drew snorted laughs from the little girl, 'Nope I am like you.'

"Eh?' The only response Fuji could make. 

'We aren't dead yet--we are just floating here in limbo, if they manage to not save you, and you died you would have left already.' It was the only curt explanation the child could give.

'Aa--' Fuji was slowly getting the hint that the girl was quite bitter, "My name is Fuji Syusuke."

'Kimi.' 

Ryoma was fidgeting he heard the door open and Oishi with the rest of the Seigaku members ran in worried. "Echizen are you alright? How is Fuji?" When arriving at the hospital he made sure to call the others and Fuji's family, now he wasn't sure if that was such a good idea. 

Leaning forward he tugged on his hat hiding his face, "Aa--fine."

Of course to some that knew the boy well, they acknowledge it was the opposite, they all knew that Fuji and Ryoma were interconnected. They had a bond that blossom to a relationship and most of them figure that Ryoma was suffering. 

Oishi took Ryoma's hand and lead him to the couch pushing him down to sit. "Don't worry your not alone."

Momoshiro and the other's sat down too, they knew that things were tough on most of them, but it was the love one of tensai that were suffering. 

Fuji observed them, 'I am still here.' He announced to them, but they couldn't hear him he knew this. 

'Don't bother trying--' Kimi whispered, 'They would be the same way, they won't hear you just like Papa and Mama.'

Fuji looked at the child still hanging on the ceiling and just as quickly she drop down with a float onto the floor standing there to look at them. 'How long have you been here?'

'One years.' Kimi looks at Fuji, 'I am in a coma, there was an accident with a car.'

Fuji slid forward to sit beside Ryoma letting his intangible finger slide down the skin, 'You must be lonely.'

'Aren you?' 

'No.'

'Why?'  

Fuji smiles softly, 'Because Ryoma is here, even if I don't have a body I still feel him.' Ryoma on cue closes his eyes and leans forward almost as if he could feel the other's presence. 

Silence was met and Fuji looked around puzzled, Kimi was gone, a doctor walked through the door where they wheel him through. "Hello my name is Doctor Takahasi."  
  
Oishi stood up, "How is he Doctor?"  
  
There was a serious look on the physicians face, "He is in ICU, and he has punctured spleen and several broken bones with a head injury. As of now he has fallen into a coma."

Silence was met with the group of people, "Is this bad?" Momoshiro asked his eyes darting from the doctor to Ryoma trying to gage the young boys reaction. 

"If he doesn't wake up yes it might pose a problem." The only comment the doctor could give him. "If he doesn't wake he might be in a permanent veggie state for a while." 

Fuji fisted his hand while staying beside Ryoma, this was sheer torment, he wasn't dead true, but he wouldn't be able to get back into his body. If he didn't wake up, he'll be stuck here for a while, and then what would happen?

Ryoma's face remain straight, but then not to many around him could see how much effort it took the other to not burst into tears. "Can we see him?" He grinded out, guilt lay heavily on his chest, he knew it was partially his fault that Fuji was in this state, and he was late for the date. 

Fuji knew that expression, 'no Ryoma it isn't your fault.'

"Not yet—we are still monitoring him." Doctor Takahashi spoke softly, while kneeling down, "Just have faith."

It was one week later since the whole episode in the hospital Fuji still trailed after Ryoma, wherever he went, the little boy would always make visits to the hospital then back to either his flat or the Echizen Household. The Fuji family though grievous had told the doctor to let Ryoma in to see Fuji when the first opportunity presented itself. 

It was today that the doctor gave permission for visits the Fuji family insisted that Ryoma would go first. Syusuke was proud that their family were so gracious, because even if Ryoma didn't show it the tensai knew that the other wasn't eating well let alone sleeping well, some nights he would listen to the other cry out in his sleep. Oddly enough when Fuji went to the hospital he haven't seen that girl Kimi for a while, perhaps he had cross to the other side, or maybe he was avoiding him he didn't know. 

Fuji continues onward going through the familiar doors, Ryoma went up to the attendant and request the room number of his koi. Once gaining it he headed toward that room, the first thing he noticed was the dead silence except for the constant flickering and beeping of machines that were helping the tensai to breath. Hand trembling Ryoma dainty step forward letting his finger touch whatever skins wasn't interlaced with IV's or any other forms of machinery. 

That was used to keep the tensai monitor let alone alive, even if the tensai was petite or slender, he never look so frail as he did now. It was tearing Ryoma apart and only thing he would do was sit there watching that sleeping face, "Syusuke." Ryoma choke out, it had been several days since Ryoma had spoken a word, "you got to wake up."

Fuji stood beside Ryoma his finger trailing against the other's face, trying not to let his fingers slid throught, 'I'm here, I'll always be here Ryoma. Even if this body is gone, I'll forever be with you, I promise.' 

'He means that much to you?' Kimi's voice called from the side of the room. 

Turning his head, Fuji nods his head, 'If I have to spend time in hell I won't leave him, that is what it is--he is my soul mate my pair.'

'Do you think he feels that way about you?'

'Sa even if he didn't I would remain by his side.' Fuji nods his head toward Ryoma. 'I have faith in him.'

Ryoma laid his head on the bed careful not to tilt anything, "Syusuke come back."

He brought his lips down to kiss the cold pale skin that was exposed from the wirings, "Ne Syusuke remember you have all those promises you made you can't break them now." Beginning pleading Ryoma hope the other would just open his eyes, "Ne Syusuke see I am saying your name. Open your eyes and keep your promise, damn you bastard--" Ryoma sobs tears slowly leaking out the corner of his eyes, "You promised you have to keep it."

Fuji wrap his arm around Ryoma, 'I'll keep it Ryoma even if it takes eternity.'

Kimi watches, 'In every life there is a trial.' the little girl hop forward and touches Fuji's and Ryoma's head, 'that is the way of the world, ne Papa--you were right.' 

Glows of light filled the air and Fuji open his eyes to be blinded by it, 'Be happy with Mama--pa pa.' Then slowly the glow faded and Fuji felt pain and tiredness, struggling he open his eyes, noticing that he was in a hospital room.

Flinching a bit he lower his head to see a sleeping Ryoma laying his head on the whiteness of his hospital bed. "Ryoma." He called out in a choke voice, "Ryoma wake up."

Ryoma shifted moaning softly as he felt the bed creak, lifting his head he stared into dark blue eyes. "Syusuke?"

Pain filled eyes beam tiredly at him, "Aa—water."

Hopping up quickly Ryoma grab a cup and filled it with water, bringing it carefully over he helped Fuji drink it. 

Ryoma felt his eyes tear up as he watches Fuji drink. Stopping the cup Fuji stare at Ryoma, "Baka--why didn't you eat or sleep?" Fuji lifted up his hand weakly and stroke the side of Ryoma's face. "Don't worry I won't leave you Ryoma."

Tears truly slid down Ryoma's eyes now, "I was so scared." Ryoma lean his head down.

"I know--I was watching." Fuji smiles gently, "rest now Koi I'm here." So Ryoma slept onward with Fuji besides him alive, a smile slid over the younger boys face. 

Submitting to the darkness Fuji too slid into sleep. Here both of their minds link together forming a world where they as lovers could meet. Fuji and Ryoma slid and stood together in a dark room on the floor were pools of water, whenever they stepped forward a ripple would flicker. 

Ripples kept bouncing toward them, "Where are we?" Ryoma asked clearly finding himself out of balance.   
  
"I am not sure Ryoma." Fuji looks around, "maybe we both are dreaming."

'Welcome to a dreamscape.'   
  
Fuji turns around, "Kimi?"  
  
Kimi beams, 'I wanted to give you a gift.' Evidently pleased at seeing both of them for some strange reason, Ryoma stares at the girl evidently curious as to how Fuji knew her. "It will be the last gift I can give you two.' 

Ryoma asked uncertain, "Last gift?"

'Un, To show you this place,' Kimi dance away from them, her white dress flutter around her, 'I have to go now—I'll see you ten years from now ja ne!!'

"Wait what do you mean ten years?" Ryoma called out, but he was only left alone with Fuji, whom was eyeing the girl obviously knowing something. "What?" Ryoma glared obviously not amused. 

Chuckling Fuji squeezes Ryoma gently in his grip, "Ne Ryoma, what do you think about having kids?"

"EH?"

Owari

Complete 4-11-04 4:27pm pst


End file.
